blazblue_fanon_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Tenryo Mutsuki
Tenryo Mutsuki is Chizuru Mutsuki's twin brother. He was a member of the Novus Orbis Sequentia and one of the leaders in power of the Innovos Duodecim. He left his position and went AWOL after the Phantom Operations. He is featured in EvoBlaze during Control Sequence and wields a greatsword known as Altum Draco: Kuzuryu. Basic Bio Tenryo Mutsuki is one of the children of the Mutsuki family, the other is his twin sister Chizuru. His family fought in a rebellion against a particular branch of its own government but claimed to be doing so for the sake of the people. Tenryo's father made decisions that would strip him of his title in the Duodecim, though oddly his children Tenryo and Chizuru remained with them. By the time he was born, his father was already gone from the NOS and his mother's fate was unknown. Due to this, the Mutsuki pair grew up with the Imperator and his people instead, enjoying relative comfort and protection. In his teens he was training to harness his Drive and abilities, taking courses and going through the standard military academy daily with his sister. At some point during his academy years, he received his sword from an individual and outside contact with his father, who he learned was killed by rogue forces during his exile from the NOS. He grieved over never being able to know his father but one day wished to learn what he did to get cast out. When he turned eighteen, he inherited the responsibilities of his family, reinstating the power of the family into the Innovos Duodecim. While Chizuru remained strictly loyal to the Imperator, Tenryo had to spread his time between them and serving the militia headed by Lukain. He never saw eye to eye with the rest of the leadership aside from the Imperator, viewing some of their choices as questionable for the world's and humanity's situation. It was during the Phantom Operations in 2386 that his actions gave him an opportunity to take a seat of power in the World Order Council, though he would refuse this opportunity. Tenryo spent the next decade in time rebuilding trust with the people of the NOS in the Imperator. Even as he gained the respect of others, something in the Phantom Operations still weighed on his mind, and after it, he was never quite the same. His disagreements with leadership steadily becoming worse, his efficiency in battle was all that kept him high in rank and valued as a member. Eventually, In 2398, this discomfort with his Government culminated in his sudden decision to leave his position and the NOS, and he purposefully avoided informing Chizuru of his choice. His whereabouts are currently unknown, though Tenryo is aware of several of the events occurring and doesn't seem bothered by his status as a traitor. He wields a greatsword known as Kuzuryu, a weapon his father had crafted for him with precious metals his mother had. Tenryo primarily utilizes elements of water, inheriting it from his mother, while his father wielded gales of indigo flame. Tenryo has the innate ability to separate and use both to some capacity, though he can't yet naturally generate fire, relying on the combustible elements left behind by his drive to set spark to it. Even so, he is very uncomfortable with fire, preferring to stick to water. Appearance A man with a strong physique, Tenryo has purple eyes and swept back spiny charcoal-black hair that is kept neck-length. While under the NOS, Tenryo wore a highly decorative uniform and was said to always be seen with it left casually around his body. His sister would often have to force him to wear it correctly during meetings. After leaving the NOS, he abandoned the uniform. Personality Genuine but blunt, Tenryo is said to be one who doesn't take life too seriously. He would spend time listening to the people's wishes, and being around so many has caused him to become talkative and charismatic. Although he is informed, he doesn't appear to enjoy discussion for long periods of time. He is realistic and believes that chasing the dream of an eternal world is a wasted effort on the NOS' part. Although he held a high title, he was more content to be in quiet areas such as lakes and shrines of the old clans. He took the traditions of his family and the Imperator's clans to heart, and as a brother, he'd be more carefree compared to the intensity of his sibling, doing things at his own pace, but he values his family greatly. He was known to be incredibly courageous, specifically when it came to defending the lives of the ones under him. He can't stand tyranny and dictatorship, and when his Government began to take a turn in the wrong direction and the Imperator lost the majority of their power, he had difficulty avoiding confrontation with other leaders and members of the Duodecim. While having a great deal of vigor and self-worth, his beliefs would often get in the way of his reason, getting him into trouble. Tenryo reacts poorly to the sight of fire and will lose his confidence while near it or when trying to wield it. Plot Control Sequence TBA Trivia *His moves are based around dragons with secondary references to water or storms, though distortion drives are Nāgas. They are depicted sometimes as being similar to the serpent-like dragons of Chinese and Japanese mythology and were seen as water deities. Navigation Category:ZeroXEbony Category:EvoBlaze Category:Control Sequence Character Category:Neutral Category:Male Character